


No Time Like the Present

by pigeonfluff



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Dildos, Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Tentacles, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/pseuds/pigeonfluff
Summary: Johanna is impatient, and refuses to back down from a challenge. Even when that challenge is the novelty dildo her partner gifted her.
Relationships: Simmaa "Sim" Aldajah/Johanna Hoffman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	No Time Like the Present

**Author's Note:**

> Look this is just self indulgent smut, ngl. Some notes: this is a nebulous vaguely modern setting, Sim, Johanna and Felicity are in a big ol qpr/relationship, and they talk openly about their wants and needs outside the bedroom. It's established, and they know their boundaries. Sim is nb, and uses xe/xir pronouns. It's set after the events of ladies guide, or however that happened in this setting, I didn't think much beyond the smut

Time alone is a bit of a luxury when one finds themselves living in close quarters, and Johanna intends to take advantage of every moment she gets.

It had started as a joke really. Sim thought it would be funny to bequeath the massive silicone tentacle to xir more adventurous and sometimes unsatisfiable partner. A joke, sure. But Johanna wasn't one to back down from a challenge, or from curiosity.

She bit her lip as she glanced over her supplies. Lube, vibrator, towel, and tentacle all lined up. She inhaled deeply, and stripped herself, tossing her clothes in a pile beside the bed. No time like the present to try this.

It was easy to touch herself, let her hands wander across her skin, sometimes letting one tangle in her hair, sometimes pinching her nipples, eliciting soft moans. She could feel the warmth growing within her, a certain slickness starting to grow between her legs as she squirmed. Flashes of Sim crossed her mind, the dark skinned sailor's smirk of challenge egging her on as she dipped first one, then two fingers into her cunt, stroking her clit as she thrust.

She opened her eyes ever so slightly, and the tentacle caught her attention. It seemed huge, almost as long as her forearm, and growing from a narrow pointed tip to a base wider than any human cock could ever be. It was swirled pink and purple, the suction cups down one side looking nearly as enticing as the curve of the shaft. She licked her lip and smiled, pulling her hands away from herself and seizing upon the lube and toy eagerly. She'd never been terribly patient, not really, and this didn't seem the time to try it anyways.

The toy was solid in her hand, heavy, but soft. Not too firm, not too squishy. She hummed as she coated it in lube, still squirming a bit. It felt like agony, waiting even just a moment longer. She thought again about Sim laughing, about how xe would inevitably tease her if xe was here now, drawing all of this out. She stuck her tongue out in defiance, and satisfied with the lubing, finally spread her legs.

She moaned full and deep as she pressed the head into herself, cunt already squeezing around it. This was only a taste, but already it was satisfying. Slowly she let it spread her, groaning with every inch that pushed in. Now again, her mind wandered, not to her partners now, but instead to wilder fantasies, dirty stories read late at night, the kinds of things that had prompted this joke to begin with. Creature of the deep, monsters reaching out, touching her all over, spreading her out and using her. Her free hand danced over her body as she did, once again brushing her breasts. Her mouth fell open, and she pictured a tentacle pressing in, feeding her fluids, even as she shifted and sunk deeper into the toy.

Every inch of length came with more girth and she whimpered as it stretched her, feeling like she might split in half, but she couldn't bear to stop either. The pain of it felt good, electrifying, dangerous even. Again she shifted, now on her knees as she rode the toy, letting it sink deeper with every thrust. She groped for the vibrator and moaned in relief when she found it, pressing it to her clit. She spasmed, the pleasure nearly overwhelming. It was all too easy to let go, let her world narrow down to her hands and the cock and the image of a rare monster using her as its fertile ground, a new kind of conservation. The story played and she didn't fight, for once.

She sobbed as she bottomed out on the cock, cunt throbbing now. She'd never been more full, and couldn't remember why she'd never tried this before. This was good, this was everything she wanted. She shuddered, and her body tensed, back arching and fingers stumbling. She lost track of what she was saying, what she was doing, let her mind go as she felt fluids gush down her wrist and thighs and finally came with another moan, no longer caring how tight quarters were. 

For a few blissful seconds, everything was quiet and still, peaceful. She clicked off the vibrator, and sat on the cock, panting. She didn't open her eyes until she heard the whistle in the doorway.

Gasping, she snapped her attention to the sound, flushing as she saw Sim standing there, with that insufferable smirk on xir face. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself~ I didn't know you were a performer before!"

Shaking Johanna tried to speak, but her words wouldn't find her, her legs trembling in the aftermath.

"Don't worry, Jo, I've got you…" tenderly, xe picked up her towel, and reached out, wiping her legs.

Johanna smiled, finally finding her voice. "Thank you, Sim… I… got carried away."

"Apparently. Maybe I should prank you more often hmm?"

"Maybe so… or ask Feli to. She's wicked, you know."

"Oh I do~." Xe kissed her softly, pulling her close as she pulled the cock out, moaning again.

"Next time… next time I'll let you watch from the start."

A nod, and another kiss. Yes, this was better than any fantasy could be.

Johanna sighed, smiled, and closed her eyes. Perfect.


End file.
